Its a Hard Life
by TheNightBelongsToNoMan
Summary: The story of the Psionic... PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT! PLEASE ...Rated T for violence and disturbing themes, possibly other things too. It is a work in progress so in order to make it better I would love your input(even if its just telling me i spelled something wrong).
1. Prologue

**Sorry about the spastic updating. its gonna be a bit weird.**

**Please, Please, Please! Review this and let me know your suggestions. I really want to make this a good thing.**

**Also, this is simply a prologue so please don't think that every chapter will be this short. But if you want me to make it longer then let me know. If you want me to do ANYTHING related to this story then please let me know.**

* * *

When you were a psionic slave, life sure as hell wasn't easy. Psiioniic had a rough childhood, being taken away from his lusus as soon as he could work, becoming a slave right off the bat. He thought about all this as he ran through a forest. Things couldn't get much worse than this. Being only six sweeps old, he was running away from his previous abusive master.

He ran and ran, not stopping. Soon he found himself in a camp of some kind. Adrenaline still coursing through his veins he paused, a rustling sound came from behind him then the snap of a twig. He spun around and found himself face to face with a tall woman, sharp horns and long fangs. Psii jumped back, powers flashing and sparking. The woman walked forward. "Hush child, I won't hurt you", she said in a soothing tone. The young Psiioniic lowered his hands and let himself calm down. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Porrim. Porrim Maryam. And you are?"

"Mituna."

"Its nice to meet you Mituna. Are you lost?"

"No… I'm running away."

"Running away? You wouldn't be a slave by any chance…"

"I WATH a thlave. I'm not now. I ran away."

"Right, of course Dear."

Psiioniic stared up at the woman as another troll walked up, this one appeared to be the same age as Psii. However much shorter. Psii crossed his arms. "Who'th that?" he inquired, motioning to the other troll.

"This is my son, Kankri."

"Your thon? You mean you're his luthuth?"

"Yes."

Psiioniic was speechless…How could this be? Was it even possible? He decided to ignore it for now.

"Kankri this is Mituna."

She nudged the smaller troll and he looked up at her before removing his hood and smiling as he extended a hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you Mituna. As my mother already said, I'm Kankri."

Psii reluctantly shook the boys' hand and nodded a little. "Yeah. Thame."

"Are you in need of a place to stay?"

Psii nodded more. "Yeah…But a thafe place where no highbloodth will find me again."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us."

"Really?"

"Of course, Dear", the lady insisted.

It took a few days but Psii was soon adjusted to living with these two. They were always kind and it seemed like he had finally found a friend in Kankri. Psii had started using his psionic powers to have fun, something that had never been possible for him before. They began traveling from town to town with Kankri speaking in some places about blood color equality. Things were good though. Well, not good. Things would never be good, but they were much nicer than before. Psii was actually happy. Happy, with a friend and someone who looked after him like a lusus. Friend? Was it even friendship any more? It was far more like they were brothers. They were always together, never to be separated. They were possibly the happiest they had been so far. Life was good. Hard, but good. It had been a long time it seemed since thoughts of his previous slavery crossed Psii's mind. However, the thoughts would soon return in the next town that the young Signless would speak in.

It was a town near a dock, aquatic wing beasts flapped around in the air screeching and stealing the occasional chunks of bread from some trading stand near the wharf. Large ships populated the docks and mooring posts, the salty air filled with the smell of fresh caught fish that sailors were unloading from their laden ships. Psii looked around, smiling at the surroundings. Everything seemed peaceful. The young Signless began speaking, Psii stood in the crowd. He listened happily to his friends speech.

"Friends, strangers, warm hues and cool hues. Lend me your ears. The oppression of our friends can last no longer. Treat your fellow troll as you wish to be treated, with kindness and equality…" He continued with the speech, the crowd grew. Mostly lowbloods, some cooler hues as well. Psii was happy for his friend, The Signless seemed to start making a difference with all the people he spoke to. After Signless had stopped speaking, and the crowd began to disperse, Psii looked over at the docks and noticed several imperial war ships. Psii didn't pay much attention to the heavily armed ships. As Signless, Dolerosa, and Psiioniic began walking back to their camp, Psii found himself grabbed from behind and pulled quickly into a diverging alley way. A heavy collar was classed around his neck and a wad of cloth shoved into his mouth to keep him from screaming. Seven sweeps old now, he would be a a valuable slave. He began struggling around, trying to free himself from the assailants' powerful grasp.

"Hush up kid. You're my slavwe now. I suggest ya stop tryin' to get awvay."

Psiioniic froze. He tried desperately to shock this man with his psionics, to no avail. A collar like this had not been around his neck since he was little. It neutralized his psionics… He couldn't get away. He ceased struggling and gave up on trying to get away. Hope was gone. Would The Signless go looking for him? He knew he wouldn't be found… He mentally wished his friend wouldn't look for him.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I want to do everything I can to make this good. Also, I'm sorry for the weird updating again... **


	2. The New Master

**Here we go, chapter two. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Psionic couldn't remember falling asleep…Perhaps his kidnapper had knocked him out. In any case he awoke to find himself in a small straw bed with a heavy collar around his neck. He sat up to look around the small chamber he was in. How long had he been asleep for? He found that he was quite obviously on a ship, for the room seemed to rock slightly as each small wave passed by. Had they left the port? It seemed they had, the feeling of being feathered to a dock was quite different then the gentle rocking that he was now experiencing. As the ship continued to rock slowly psii could hear the heavy footsteps of someone walking towards his small room. The door swung open and a short, stout male wearing one of the typical alternian navy uniforms that had a deep blue symbol on his left side over where his vascular pump would be. Psionic looked him over quickly before he began speaking.

"Welcome to the ship k-kid. Look-ks lik-ke Dualsc-car will be your new master. No c-complaining, got it? You c-complain you will get beaten. Understand k-kid?"

Psii nodded, unsure if he should reply or not. The troll in front of him seemed to have trouble pronouncing k and c sounds… Was this Dualscar guy the one who had captured him? When could he meet this shit bag and give him a piece of his mind?!

All these thoughts flooded his mind before he realized how terribly cold it was. It hadn't been this cold back at the port… Granted it it was cold there. The higher blooded trolls who had cooler blood then the warmer blooded trolls needed to live in cooler places so as to be comfortable. The land dwelling highbloods lived in really cold places, but they weren't ever THIS cold. It was surprising. Psii was especially surprised when he found himself beginning to shiver. If he didn't get something warmer to wear he could get sick and die. They were far too deep into highblood waters in order for the young mustard blood to survive. Once he started shivering he found the thin blanket on his bed and wrapped it around himself, trying to get warmer. The larger troll snapped his fingers and a small, young troll with sharp fangs and dark eyes entered the room. HE looked to be even younger than Psii was. This boy threw some clothes at Psii and crossed his arms, looking up at the larger troll as if to ask permission to beat the new slave half to death if he were to say anything about throwing clothes being impolite. The stout man simply waved the kid off before pointing at the clothes that had hit psionic.

"Put those on. You'll need to stay warm."

Psionic quickly put the new clothes on, the man stood there the entire time, watching. This, psii, didn't even blink an eye at. He had spent the first sweeps of his life being watched almost constantly by highbloods who took pleasure in his discomfort. Once he had the warmer clothes on he silently thanked whoever this new master was. At least he was kind and knew how to take care of a low blooded slave. Psii had no idea how very wrong this thought had been at the time. However he was at least warm enough.

"Alright k-kid. Follow me. We're going to see your new master."

Psionic felt no fear in these words. If his master had been kind enough to make sure he had new clothes then he couldn't be too horrible. The corpulent man started walking from the room, Psii followed behind quickly. He was lead out onto the main deck, a several other navy officers were out working. Some were fixing the rigging, others were cleaning the deck. Psii assumed there were more people on the ship. Probably sleeping.

As psii passed the main mast the quartermaster walked past. Psionic could tell he was the quartermaster because he quickly started yelling at two men who had been slacking off. Then he ordered them inside to help the cook. The two men left and the quartermaster continued supervising.

The psionic looked ahead, realizing he had fallen back. The man he was walking behind not noticing. Psii quickly caught up to him as he reached a large door with a sizable vibrant symbol in the center of it. The violet sign consisted of two lines sharply cut into jagged edges creating three peaks for each line. The two lines laid parallel, in a horizontal position, seemingly mimicking the sharp waves that occur during a storm.

The deep purple door swung open. Psii had been to busy looking at the sign, trying to figure out what it was to noticed who opened it…Or had it opened of its own accord? Psionic had no idea. The room was dark, only one dim lamp lit the chamber. Psionic could see nothing. He found himself being pushed into the room before the door close behind him. A large figure with slow footsteps walked over to a wall, pulling apart the curtains and causing the room to fill with the natural light that flooded through the windows. The figure holding the curtains was tall, he had broad shoulders and…For a moment he looked exactly like one of the greatly feared imperial drones. Psionic felt one moment of cold terror before realizing it was simply a troll. Be it a formidable troll, but a troll none the less. He held in the sigh of relief that would have escaped him, feeling that sighing might not be a great idea.

The large troll turned around, to reveal the bright violet uniform that he was wearing. The long cape gave a strange sense of foreboding and mystery. His hair was slicked back in a wavy fashion much like his horns but far smoother. A small bit of hair hung in his face, leading Psii to notice the two long scars that ran from his forehead down across the brigade go his nose and to his hairline on the left(Psii's left) side of his face. The scars made this already scary man look terrifying. When someone has scars like this, they've been through hell, and they survived. Scars like this were meant to be feared. Psiioniic did fear them. But not to a great degree. His psionics were stronger then this man. As the man walked over, a look of interrogation and minor curiosity about him. There was a large sea chart on the table. Points had been marked on it in a deep cerulean blue. Psii began looking around the rom for the corpulent man that had led him here, he was no where insight. But the large figure continued approaching before stopping a few feet in front of psionic.

"Wvelcome aboard." The man said. It was him! The man who had captured him! Psionic had guessed this. But not really thought about it.

"I assume you're a bit peevwed at me. Wvell that really doesn't matter. you're going to be wvorkin' for me for a long time. anything i can do to make ya more comfortable? you are gonna be my personal slavwe after all."

So that was his job, being this mans personal slave. That might not be all that horrible. He had done worse things.

"No thankth. I'm fine for now." psii crossed his arms lightly.

"Heh, if you say so. Nowv let me get a look at ya." he started walking small circles around the boy, looking over every inch of him before nodding approvingly, "Yeah, you'll do just fine." he finally said.

* * *

The days began to pass quickly again. Not happily like with the signless, but passing none the less. the nights were long, the days were too. They were always traveling. Things were mundane and boring. The other men on the ship didn't like him, not that he liked any of them. His master seemed to be fairly kind, every so often Mituna would say or do something that earned him a hard smack, but he had not yet been ordered to do anything unreasonable. Everyone called the master Dualscar, even though his name was Cronus. Most older trolls took titles instead of their lusus given names. Mituna continued hearing about one pirate in particular that they were tracking down. No one knew her name…Not even Dualscar, who happened to be her kismesis… They just called her Mindfang. The Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. She was one to be feared by all. Leaving no survivors in her wake except the crew of Dualscar. However even he had no idea where his kismesis may lie…

Several days passed before there was any sign of another ship or an island of some kind. It was the middle of the night when there was the loud sound of a cannon. All the men aroused from their sleep. Suddenly there was a ship full of movement. Nothing was still. It was strange to think that only a moment or two before this, the ship had been completely dormant with four watch men on deck playing a game with dice. The sound of cannon fire continued for about ten minutes before Dualscar barged out onto the main deck, barking orders to stop the shooting, we would only make them angrier. The cannon fire ceased. The large ship pulled along side the navy one. A large black flag waved in the wind, a skull with fangs and what looked like eight eyes…one on the left and seven on the right…A pair of horns rose out of the skull, the one on the right peaked as a crescent with two tips, the left was barbed like a harpoon. The gang plank lowered as the two ships floated close to each other. Dualscar walked up to the plank, waiting for the captain of the other ship to do the same.

The tall, slender woman stepped onto the plank. She wore a large black hat, that had a blue feather. Her dress fell to her ankles, red boots shining against the starlight. the cerulean detailing on her dress contradicted the black, and matched her lips. On which there was a smile, not a kind smile, a cruel smile. One that said her intentions were never pure. One that said she would torture you to get whatever she wanted. One that said she was to be freaked not loved. Mituna could simply stare at this woman. Never before had he seen such a fearsome lady. There was a sign above her vascular pump, three lines, connected by the top with two and a half humps. The farthest right vertical line ended with a sharp swoop up, to which another barb adorned the end of the line. There was another line that ran up, under her breasts from the collar of her dress, ending with the same barb. She began walking to the end of the plank, hopping off onto the deck of the ship.

"Hey there, Dualscar." The woman winked, one of her eyes had seven pupils. The other held only one, eating her with eight total. The sharp smile on her face seemed to change into one of an even curler nature, the two sharp fangs she possessed glinted in the light of a lantern.

"Mindfang. Wvhat brings you here?" dual scar grimaced. His sharp teeth, more like sharks then anything, created a slightly more intimidating scene.

"Oh, I don't knoooooooow. Maybe the fact that you were searching for me? Seems like you wanted something more then anything." She crossed her arms, walking across the deck of the ship to stand three feet in front of Dualscar. She wasn't as tall as him but still seemed to put out a great sense of power.

"Im through wvith your games Serket. I'm gonna turn 'ya ovwer to her imperiousness."

"You wouldn't dare!" mind fang growled at him. "You know what that would do to me!"

"Yeah I know. That's wvhy I'm doin' it. Im sick of your shit."

"WhatEVER! you'll never find us again. You can only find us when we want to be found." the pirate woman turned and started to walk to the gangplank again. Dualscar motioned for the plank to be removed. It was pulled onto the ship. Mindfang paused, then turned to face Dualscar again.

"What do you want now?"

"Come on, spend the night here. I knowv you want to."

"You aren't going to let me leave until morning are you?"

"That's right."

"Then what choice do I have?" Mindfang turned and walked off into the large captains cabin, Dualscar followed after giving orders to drop anchor.

After mituna had been ushered down to the slave quarters where he slept, he laid on his bed listening to the soft creaking of the ship as the small waves rocked it gently. There was a silence unfamiliar to the young boy. So many nights with the wind blowing through small holes and cracks in the ship…There was a sudden crash from the captains quarters and sone raised voices, psii couldn't make out what was being said though. Then the science again. Just moments later there were a few thuds against walls and the floor, moans and groans could be heard as well… Mituna tried to ignore it, wishing for sleep to take him once more. When the sounds had all stopped psii felt the hands of sleep grip him once more, he didn't wake again until much later when the captain needed him for something. He was rushed to dress and sent up to the captains' quarters. Mindfang had gone and they were sailing again.

"Howv's you're eyesight slavwe?" The man inquired as he buttoned up a black uniform shirt over his bare chest.

"Fairly good…why do you athk?"

"Its not your place to ask questions….but you'll be sent up to the nest. Cant risk losing another man to falling… you can savwe yourself though. " He motioned for mituna to leave.

Psiioniic was sent out to the quartermaster. The heavy slave collar had been removed from his neck, allowing him to used his psionics again. It felt almost like freedom. Psiioniic climbed up to the top of the crows nest. He smiled, the wind blowing through his slightly messy hair. He could see so far. It was beautiful. Far better then being down on the ships deck. It felt like flying. He watched a sailor climb up to the nest to tell him what he was looking out for. It seemed fairly simple. Stand up here all day watching for things out of the ordinary and for Mindfangs' ship. As psii looked out at the open ocean, he could see the curve of the planet.

The beauty of the ocean had never been something that mituna appreciated before this. Now he felt that he could really appreciate it. He let out a happy sigh and relaxed in the soft swaying of the mast. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong.

Psii wasn't sure how long had passed. Days? Weeks? He simply didn't know. Soon the ship was reaching a large island where they would all go and find food and fresh water. Psii was on the lookout for the island. It was then that Psii had spotted it. A large ship, black sails and a black flag that waved behind the ship, blowing in the breeze. It wasn't the same ship as Mindfang had, but it was obviously a pirate ship. There could be nothing else it would be. He called down to the quartermaster on the main deck, yelling about how there was a ship on the horizon.

When the captain exited his cabin, to check though a telescope, he seemed to recognize the ship. The people below psii seemed to be like ants, running around trying to prepare for something. The ship grew closer and closer. Psiioniic was soon able to see the bright emblem on the black flag. It was a skeleton, not just any skeleton though. The bones were a deep indigo. The flag waved in the wind, seemingly making the skeleton dance. In his hand there was a spear that pointed at a bright fuchsia heart, representing The empress herself. The heart seemed to be dripping smaller hearts, all of them a vibrant violet. Two horns spiraled out from the head of the skeleton. In his other hand was a goblet, the same indigo as the skeleton. It was altogether a rather frightening sight that led psii to remember tales of fearsome pirates. Mituna knew this flag, it was the flag of Edward Teache, or as he called himself, The Black Bard.

* * *

**Yes, it's troll Blackbeard. And yes, trolls dont have facial hair so its Black Bard instead.**

* * *

As the large ship grew closer to the one psiii was on, he felt fear rise in him. Though the looking glass he had he could see the captain, the feared Blackbard. The indigo hat on his head held a bright red feather. This was one hard core badass dude.

* * *

**Since I haven't explained the significance of red I'll do it now. (personal headcanon that applies to my story. You don't need to believe the same thing.)**

**What happens to the flesh of trolls when it becomes enflamed, it turns bright red. When troll's tissue is damaged beyond repair it turns a bright red like the color of Terezi's eyes when she's blind. The whole reason why her eyes are red when she's blind, is because of the whole flesh turning red thing when its damaged beyond repair. **

**So when trolls wear red(for highbloods) it represents being a total badass. For lowbloods(after the signless's death) it represented rebellion against the empire.**

* * *

Not really sure what he should do, mituna just watched silently as cannons fired at the other ship. There was noise everywhere, smoke, gunfire, yelling, screams…the wall of noise was deafening. Wait, he could use his psionics… Not he smirked to himself as he looked down on blackbard's ship. Suddenly, a large blast of psionic power shoots from the crows nest down at the enemy ship. Most of it is vaporized instantly, but what's left starts sinking down to the depths of the ocean. Psii glanced down at the people below him, all of them were stunned.

Mituna acted like it was what he meant to do, of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? Truthfully he had no idea how powerful he was, so causing damage like that was alarmed by it. He had all this untapped power, and he could barely control it. That's not exactly a good thing.

The pirate ship continued to sink, as it vanished under the surface, any survivors were pulled under by the vacuum effect created by the void the ship started. Silence … it was screaming then silence. A truly terrifying lack of noise, until the captain started clapping. That was quite out of character for him, but he felt he could do nothing more. Mituna had saved the ship from an inevitable defeat. There had never before been a surviving crew that had been attacked by Blackbard's men.

The rest of the crew joined in and soon stopped as Dualscar shouted at them to start repairing his beautiful ship. Mituna sat down and leaned against the small bit of the mast that stood up behind him from the center of the crows nest.

After the seemingly long time it took for things to be repaired everything was normal again. The ship rocked slowly on the waves, the wind blew though mituna's hair, the salty smell of the sea filled the air. Though, it had already been quite awhile since they had last been to port. They were beginning to run low on water and food. Some of the more paranoid crew members of the crew were fussing about how they were all going to die from lack of water. Though mituna was confident that they could make it to a port in time. He was currently on the lookout for land of any kind. Though they hadn't seen a feather beast in quite some time. He peered through the looking glass in his hands, in every direction there was water. The deep blue reflecting the sun. How beautiful, but boring. This had been the view for so long that he couldn't even appreciate it any more.

Suddenly out of the haze of the horizon there came a spot of green. Mituna raised the glass to his eye again and looked at it. Land! He called down to the crew, who rejoiced quickly before working double time to turn the ship to face the land. As they grew closer they could see other ships, this was a popular port. Feather beasts perched on parts of the ship as they pulled into the port. Mituna climbed down from the crows nest to be greeted by the captain who quickly chained up his feet and hands. Mituna was still a slave after all. He wouldn't be allowed ashore. He sighed as he found himself trapped in a bunk room below deck… As the ship continually rocked below him it was difficult not to feel at least a little motion sick… when the only other troll on the ship, the one supposed to be guarding him, left to relieve himself mituna began working on freeing himself from the chains that bound him.

There was a satisfyingly loud click and his bonds dropped to the floor. He stood up and ran to the top deck where he bolted off down the pier and to the little town. Once he had made it that far he didn't stop running, instead heading to the nearby forest. He would try to find his friends later, once he was sure that he wasn't being followed.


End file.
